


Children of the Wild Ones

by E_sha



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Some mythology, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison finds a box with F.A scrawled on it. The contents of the box turn Allison's world upside down, especially since she is going through some.....changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Have a Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This takes place after season 2 of Teen Wolf and during that time Season 7 of Buffy has just ended. Sunnydale is still there after the battle with the first, but the high school is not. Everything is pretty chill in both Beacon Hills and Sunnydale, so the potentials are at home. I also made Faith 24, so she and Allison could be closer in age.

“Almost done sweet heart?” Chris Argent asked his daughter Allison, while picking up the last box from her room labeled books. Giving her and the now empty room a once over. His gray eyes looking at the back of his daughter’s head as she is giving her room one last look before she calls another room on the other side of town her own.

“Yeah. I just wanted one more look.” She says it with sadness and longing wishing that events from the past year could have ended differently. She wonders what her mother’s last thoughts were before she ended her life in this very room. The thought is quickly dispelled when Allison reminds herself that her mother wouldn’t want her to think about these things. Victoria was a lot of things, but none of them were weak. “I’m going to  miss this place.” Turning to face her father. “I’m done now.”  It held so many memories, a lot with Scott, but even more with Lydia and the times her mom would come in and talk to her about school or random current events. This is a fresh start she thought to herself. Exiting her now old house and into her father’s SUV.

* * *

 

“This place is starting to look like home already.” Allison glances around her new room in the Argents’ penthouse. She just finished putting her new room together, when she notices a medium sized box labeled _F.A_ sitting in the middle of her room.

“Dad, I think you put the wrong box in my room by mistake!” Allison yells from her room. Hearing nothing she figures her dad went out to go get takeout. They haven’t been eating as many home cooked meals since, her mother passed away, not because her mom did the majority of the cooking, but because she and her father lost the energy to cook for themselves. Walking towards the box with an x-acto blade in in her hand, she decides to open it thinking it would be nice to put whatever was in there away for her Dad.

After, tearing the scotch tape away with the razor; she pries the sides of the box open. The box contains a large amount of papers, but what catches her eye is a picture of a girl that looked about 6 when the picture was taken. Allison has never seen the girl before, but continues rifling through the box until she pauses on a manila folder with _Faith Argent_ scrawled on the tab.

Allison has been sitting in the same spot for twenty minutes trying to get the courage to open the folder. She lets her curiosity get the better of her and flips the folder open. Inside she finds news clippings with _Girl Missing_ on the top of a few and others that say _Strange Animal Attacks_ on them. The front door of their penthouse closes and Allison

looks up just in time to see her dad walking into her room.

“Dad, what is all of this? And who’s Faith?” Standing up with the file in her now shaky hands, hoping that whomever Faith is that she isn’t dead because Allison is so done with death right now, she doesn’t think she could handle another funeral. She is now giving her father a questionable look that says answer me when he finally does, he says in a voice full of melancholy and guilt, “Your older sister.”

* * *

Allison sees the pain in her father’s eyes and takes a different approach instead of being angry. “What do you mean my sister? I never-I don’t remember having a sister.” Her voice laced with tears at this revelation. The tears are partially from the anger of more family secrets, but also with sorrow because her older sister was missing.

They stand in the middle of the room unmoving because no one knows how to start the conversation. “You might not remember her, but she was around when you were younger. You used to call her Faihy because you couldn’t say Faith or Faithy at the time. I believe you were four when Faith ran away.” He finished trying to keep the pain in his voice at a neutral level. Chris hadn’t brought up the subject of his eldest daughter since before Victoria was bitten. He has been trying to track her for so long, but now understands that she’ll be found when she wants to be found.

“How could you just let her runaway?” Allison says with indignation in her voice. “I-I don’t understand. Why was she kept secret from me?” When Chris doesn’t respond, they stay still for a few moments. Allison, crying silent tears trying to assess the situation and Chris trying to go over what he has to explain to her in his head.

“I think it’s best if we sit down and discuss this, sweet heart.” Crossing the room to sit at the head of Allison’s bed. When she joins him he gives her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and a kiss to the crown of her head. “I know that we have kept secrets from you and I deeply apologize for putting you in a tough situation.” He starts. “After you were born Faith was set on taking care of you like an older sister should. She would play with you and your nerf bow set for hours. I have never witnessed a better smile than the ones that she reserved for you.” He finishes with a sad smile.

“If that’s the case, why did she run away and leave me?” Allison asks with pain in her mind and her heart.

“Oh no. She never meant to leave you, but she didn’t agree with the family business at the time. Your mother, Kate, even Gerard and I tried to find her. Then, one night we got a call from our distant cousins the Lehane’s and they said that Faith ended up on their doorstep in Boston. She was very cunning even at ten. The Lehane’s thought it would be best if Faith stayed with them since, she wanted no ties to the family business. That was one of the last nights we actually heard where Faith was. After that night, whenever your mother and I would hear the phone ring we would hope that it would be Faith on the other end asking to come home, but it would Jane or James telling us how Faith was doing and explaining that Faith didn’t want to speak to us, but that she sends her love.” Chris stopped in the middle of his story to take a breather because the next part always made him even more upset, but hopeful that Faith would come back to them.

"On the night of Faith’s 16th birthday Jane called us hysterical, asking if we have seen Faith. She was tripping over words saying that Faith left their manor with a British woman that was spewing thins about great power, Faith’s destiny and something about the slayer of the undead. She also mentioned that the woman wore too much tweed and that they sped off in a gray Honda pilot. I don’t know if you remember, but shortly after we moved to Boston to see if we could find her ourselves. Our search was short lived, but we never stopped looking even when we were moving from place to place, we would hear stories about a young girl saving people from creatures. Unfortunately, when we would show up to those areas her trail would run cold. Faith was always good at hiding until she wanted to be found.” Chris finished reveling in the thoughts that they were so close to finding Faith. She would be about 24 now and that thought alone made him want to continue his search for her. It’s what Victoria would have wanted and it would give him peace to know that his first born was alive and healthy.

Looking up in still wet eyes Allison finds it in heart to smile at the small information that her dad has given her. “She sounds very smart and brave.” She finishes trying to picture what her sister would look like now. Her mind makes up a woman that is about 24 in age, tall, with dark hair and eyes with a physical build. Allison’s mind then strays to what her sister could be doing at that moment and if she is thinking of Allison the way that Allison is thinking of her.

“She is.” Chris says with a proud tone. Looking down at his daughter because he knows that her sister would be so proud to see how much Allison has grown, since she has been gone. He notices Allison releasing a quiet yawn when he surveys the alarm clock on her nightstand that reads 10:35 in blue letters. He gently unwraps his arms from the embrace that they were in to gently stand two feet from the bed. “You look tired sweetheart. You have had an eventful day and you need your rest to enjoy the rest of your vacation.” With that Allison gives him a complying nod and he leans down to give her one more kiss to her head. “Sleep tight, princess. We can talk more about this tomorrow or whenever you are ready. I promise not to hold back, unless you tell me to.” He turns to walk towards the door when, “Hey dad?” escapes Allison’s mouth. “Yes, sweet heart?” “Thanks for not lying to me and telling me the truth about Faith.” She says with a smile. “Anytime, I am here to be the normal father to you and that’s what I am going to do.” He exits the room and Allison starts to make up her room and her bed for sleep.

When she gets into her bed, Allison thinks about Lydia, her sister and the future. She gives into sleep has a good sleep that she hasn’t experienced in a long time.


	2. Ch-Ch Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alli, are you okay? Sorry. That’s a dumb question. What I meant is what’s happening?” Lydia says almost above a whisper in Allison’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Lydia and Allison's relationship unspoken, but felt on both sides at this point because I thought they would be fun to write that way. Also, I wrote Lydia with her guard down because she is around Allison.

Allison awoke with a smile on her face. She felt energized and ready for the day’s events, whatever they may be. It was 10:30 in the morning, so she thought she’d get up and go for her morning run. Just because it was summer doesn’t excuse the fact that she still needs to be in shape if she ever needs to get into “hunter” mode to help her friends.

 

 After putting on her running gear, tying her hair up in a bun she gets her ipod and plugs her ear buds into her ears, Allison exits the penthouse with a smile to her father and leisurely steps to the elevator. Pressing the 1 button on the elevator, she patiently waits for the elevator to descend down to the first floor. When she exits the elevator she notices that the lobby is very busy for a Saturday, but she shrugs her shoulders and figures it must be for a convention of some kind. Moving through the lobby doors she takes in the fresh air of the morning dew, looks up at the sky, changes the song on her ipod and starts off in a light jog from the city streets to the reserve.

* * *

 

 Allison still finds peace running within the woods even after everything that she has been through. Sure, she kind of hates Derek’s guts and can’t stand the sight of Peter Hale after what he did to Lydia, but she knows that they won’t be in the woods during the day and seeing that there won’t be a full moon for two more weeks she figures she won’t have any contact with the Hale’s. Especially since she heard Stiles mention that they got a loft somewhere in the city. He made sure to reassure her that it was nowhere near the Argents building.

 

  Running through the exit of the reserve she notices an Audi Q5 parked near the exit. Lydia Martin posed against the hood as if she has been waiting for a while. Allison takes the moment to stop, take her ear buds from her ears, wipe the brow from her forehead and approach the object of her affections with a sweet smile.

 

  “Look at you all sweaty in all of the right places.” Lydia says while her eyes work their way over Allison’s body. Allison gives her a blush and a laugh.

 

 “Good morning Lyds. What brings you here so early?” Allison asks now squirming under Lydia’s gaze.

 

“Oh you know, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I’d pick up a beautiful hunter.” She finishes flirtatiously. With Jackson in London and Scott not talking to Allison, Lydia and Allison have grown closer blurring the lines between best friends and something more. They never speak about it, but they both figure that they will cross that bridge when they get to it.

 

“Really? How may I be of service to my lady today?” Allison says with a bow and a laugh. The laugh turns into a scream of agony with Allison doubling over in pain. Lydia rushes to Allison’s side and circles an arm around her waist to catch her before her body falls slack against the asphalt.

“Alli, are you okay? Sorry. That’s a dumb question. What I meant is what’s happening?” Lydia says almost above a whisper in Allison’s ear.

 

 Allison hears the question, but can’t really think of a reply. Her mind is bombarded with women dying with weapons in their hands and contorted faces with fangs laughing above them all saying the same thing “Slayer”. Then she sees her, Faith fighting more faces with fangs, but they seem more powerful, but Faith isn’t dying she’s winning. Then, she sees the Blonde one that Faith calls “B” being hoisted over Faith’s shoulder and carried out of a now dilapidated school building. Allison’s eyes close and her body slumps against Lydia’s.

 

“Allison! Oh god! Please don’t be dead, I just found you.” Lydia stumbles as she brings Allison’s now unconscious body to the passenger side of her car. Putting Allison in the seat with a click of a seatbelt she gives Allison a kiss to the forehead before checking her pulse. Satisfied that Allison is most definitely not dead, Lydia closes the passenger side door and rushes to the driver’s side. Puts her key into the ignition and sets off for home, hoping that whatever is happening to Allison she can fix because she really doesn’t want to see anyone from the Hale pack this summer.

* * *

 

  Allison feels different in her subconscious she feels more powerful. Then she sees the ones that came before her “The Chosen Ones” they are called. She sees “B” being drowned by what she has come to learn as a vampire. Then being brought back to life what mouth to mouth resuscitation , first Werewolves now vampires. She sees Faith being chosen after a girl named Kendra dies at the hand of a female vampire. She looks 16 at the time which means it was the night Faith left the Lehane’s with her “watcher” she has learned to call the British mentors to the slayers. Then she sees “B” jumping from a haphazardly made tower into a portal saving the world. Her last dream is of the other girls known as “potentials” being killed by mean with carved out eyes. She wakes with a start after seeing a red headed woman chant something which causes her hair to turn white and the axe that she is holding to cascade light all over the room.

 

  Allison looks around the room and finds that she is in Lydia’s room tucked under the covers with Lydia lying next to her giving her a soft smile. Putting her head back against the covers Allison hears the thumping of Lydia’s heart, calm and strong. She looks down at her and caresses her beautiful pale cheek.

 

“What happened?” She asks softly. Looking into Lydia’s honey brown eyes.

 

“You scared the hell out of me. That’s what happened.” Lydia says looking scared again. “While you were out like a light, you kept saying things.” Allison gave her a look that said keep going and Lydia continued.

 

“You kept saying words like slayer, B, Faith, the chosen ones. I think the one that was most weird was vampire.” Lydia said finding one of Allison’s hands and lacing their fingers together. “What were you dreaming about Alli?” She said with concern looking up at Allison.

 “I don’t really know Lyds. Something really weird is going on.” Allison answered not really sure how to start.

“Weird, how? You know that you can tell me Allison.” Lydia says encouragingly. Nuzzling Allison’s neck with her nose.

 

“I found out last night that I have an older sister named Faith. She ran away when I was four. I didn’t really remember her, because she ran away when I was so young.” Allison starts with tears in her eyes. “The dreams Lyds, they were so awful. Girls were being killed because they were trying to protect people. I couldn’t save them or help them, but Faith saved a lot of them Lydia. God, I-I don’t know what’s happening to me.” Allison finished full on bawling into Lydia’s arms, she took the time to hold her. She couldn’t take the sight of her huntress in any pain let alone tears and a big revelation that Allison had an older sister made Lydia want to hold Allison more because she has no idea how she would handle a situation like that.

 

Lydia didn’t know what to make of Allison’s dreams, but she knows that she will make damn sure to find out. She thought as Allison continued to cry into her neck. Offering her comforting words Lydia continued to hold her as if she would float away if she let go.

 

When the tears subsided, Lydia wiped Allison’s tears away with the pads of her thumbs and gave Allison a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Thank you for not thinking that I am a freak.” Allison finally spoke for the first time in twenty minutes. Her voice still sounded vulnerable, but she didn’t care. She had to tell Lydia, especially since all of the things that she kept from her over the course of that year.

 

“Oh, honey. I could never. Especially, since we live in Beacon Hills which is like the Supernatural r’ us or something. Plus, you are my best friend, my Allison. I would never think that you were a freak. Also, do you remember that I am the one that ran around the woods naked for two days after being bitten by an Alpha and then being used to resurrect said Alpha.” Lydia finishes with her patented smirk and a squeeze to Allison’s hand.

 

With a light smile and a laugh Allison says, “How could I forget. I can kill Peter if you want me to.” She says seriously. She wanted to do it for a few months anyway.

 

“That won’t be necessary. I hear he is supernaturally neutered and that’s enough for me. I did like the sentiment however.” Lydia offers with a laugh. Allison loves Lydia’s laugh it’s her favorite song to hear and her smile is like sunshine and don’t get Allison started on Lydia’s genius side. Let’s just say that her intellect is a turn on for Allison.

 

Allison laughs along with Lydia. That’s when she hears it, the jump in Lydia’s heartbeat.  “Your heartbeat just sped up.” She says staring into Lydia’s eyes.

 

Lydia giving her a surprised look says, “How did you know that?”.

 

“I-I don’t know. It started when I woke up from those awful dreams, but then your heartbeat made everything okay again.” Allison says moving a strand of dark hair behind her ear. A nervous gesture she developed when she was seven.

 

“Now you have super hearing. Were you bitten by anything in the woods?” Lydia asked worry showing in her eyes.

 

“No. I wasn’t bitten, but after I woke up I feel powerful like really strong Lyds and I can hear your mom pulling up into the driveway.” Allison finishes with panic in her eyes.

“Don’t worry Alli. I’ll figure this out. I’m a genius remember I’ll just get my laptop and see if we can figure this out. I am sure you are fine”. Lydia says getting up from her side of the bed to get her laptop that was on top of her desk. Sitting back on to her bed she sits up with Allison curling around her. Lydia loves the feel of Allison cuddled against her it’s her silent way of being comfortingly possessive of Lydia and Lydia isn’t going to complain.

Sitting up Allison lifts Lydia’s soft purple satin covers so she can stand. Stretching Allison starts to walk towards Lydia’s bathroom, stopping at the bathroom door she pulls too hard on the handle causing it to dismantle. She offers an “Oops” to Lydia who looked up at her after typing her password into her computer.

 

“Maybe we should speed the research process along a bit.” Lydia said with a shocked expression on her face. Gaining access into her computer and typing furiously into Google.


	3. Welcome to Sunnydale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Lydia find themselves in Sunnydale, when a mysterious blonde woman appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that that whole bad slayer thing didn't happen, so Faith didn't go to prison and Alan Finch is still alive.

Lydia has been researching for four hours trying to find anything on the things that Allison described or said when she was unconscious. She has visited many websites even one that talked about some vampire with a soul named Angel. She thought that was the most ironic thing she’s ever heard and kept looking.

 

The sun was still pretty high in the sky so, Lydia knew that she hasn’t been researching for too long; but she feels the warmth of Allison close by in a quiet sleep. Lydia couldn’t blame her. Supernatural happenings tend to wear the body out.

 

Lydia decided to go with searching Faith’s name even though she knew that it could be a long shot given that Faith has been missing for years, so she must have stayed under the radar from social networking and any news circuits. Lydia gasped as she found that there were a few results, Faith’s last name wasn’t Argent anymore, “Lehane” was tacked on the end of it. “All these years and no one thought to check if Faith changed her last name?” She rolled her eyes and whispered to herself trying not to wake Allison. Giving the sleeping girl a glance to make sure she wasn’t disturbed from her slumber. She continued with her task.

 

Clicking on the second link, Lydia hoped that this would bring the search to a location on where Faith was. She read over an article about how Faith Lehane saved a family from a gang on PCP a few years ago in a town called Sunnydale. “Hmm, she must have figured that no one would have thought to look for her in a small town in California. Well, at least I found something for Allison.” Lydia whispered to herself. Going back into her search bar, she thought that it would be best to find out the towns exact location seeing Faith might know what’s happening to Allison.

 

The internet wasn’t much help on figuring out what a “slayer” was, it just went to some website called the _Counsel of Libraries_ which was located in London and the site was offline due to maintenance. It didn’t bother Lydia since it probably wouldn’t be helpful seeing as it was for libraries and not the saviors of mankind from the undead.

 

Lydia read up on some information about Sunnydale, California and found that it was 6 hours away just south of L.A. and that it had a tendency to have gangs on PCP run around causing problems for residents. She connected the dots and figured that Sunnydale had to be a mystical convergence of some kind.

 

 Happy with her search Lydia turned her laptop off, closed its lid and put it back on her desk. Getting under the covers with Allison, Lydia molded her body with Allison’s so she was the big spoon. With her front pressed to Allison’s back, Lydia wrapped an arm around her waist and gave a gentle kiss to Allison’s shoulder before closing her eyes to take an afternoon nap.

When Allison woke up, she noticed that the sun was going down and that Lydia was lying next to her with an arm wrapped around Allison’s waist, asleep. Turning into Lydia’s embrace, Allison thought that she always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

“You know, if I didn’t find it cute that you like to watch me sleep. I would feel very creeped out right now.” Came from Lydia’s still tired lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

 

“Did you have a nice nap?” Allison responded with a laugh. Her right hand now playing with a strand of Lydia’s strawberry blonde hair.

 

“I did. Thanks for asking. I always sleep better with you near.” Lydia’s eyes looking into Allison’s soft brown orbs.

 

“Well….Maybe I should sleep close to you more often.” Allison spoke with confidence. Her hand moving from Lydia’s hair to her pale cheek. Lydia’s face moving up to the other girls level, letting their lips meet in a slow passionate kiss. Allison’s tongue darts in between Lydia’s lips and she tastes cool mint as their tongues duel together. They part when oxygen becomes sort of an issue.

 

“Wow. That-that was amazing!” Lydia finally spoke after getting her breathing under control, giving Allison a smile filled peck to the lips.

 

“I hope we can do more of that in the future.” Allison says her eyes in a daze and a lazy grin on her lips.

“Most definitely. I have tasted those gorgeous lips and never want to be without the feel of them ever again.” She says with a smile on her face. She could be blushing, but Lydia Martin does not blush.

 

They lose themselves in the moment staring deep into the others eyes, silently agreeing that their relationship didn’t have to be spoken aloud. Lydia is now drawing hearts on Allison’s back letting her know that her love was reciprocated and when the time comes she’ll say those three words out loud, but for right now this was enough.

 

“Oh! I forgot to tell you that my research mission was a success!” Lydia said with pride.

 

“Really? You found Faith.” Allison replied. Waiting patiently for Lydia to continue. Her stomach dropped with nerves. 

 

“Yup! It wasn’t easy, but at the same time it was too easy. Faith is in a town called Sunnydale. It’s 6 hours away, just south of L.A.” The redhead finished excitedly partially from helping to find Faith’s sister and another part helping Allison figure out what was happening to her.

 

“She’s in California.” Allison states with an expression that looks permanently etched on to her angular features.

 

“yup.” Lydia letting the “P” pop, replies.

 

“You found her.” The dark haired girl looked at Lydia with a grateful smile on her lips.

 

“I didn’t find her place of residence, but I figured that it couldn’t be too hard to find her, given that she’s in a small town and all. Plus, she may have changed her last name to Lehane, but that must mean that she wasn’t too afraid that she would be found there.” She finished holding one of Allison’s hands.

 

“She has basically been hiding in plain sight. We have to go to Sunnydale.” Allison says.

 

“Yes we do. When we go you might want to bring some weapons. That town has some weird mystical convergence on top of it for some reason.” Lydia explains.

 

“Will do. So, when did you want to head out?” The dark haired girl asks.

 

“How does tomorrow sound? Take a little road trip. Meet up with long lost siblings and figure out why California has a pull to the supernatural.” The redhead says.

“That sounds good. I’ll just tell my dad we found her, but that I want to be the one to approach her. The slayer stuff I can tell him later when we get more information about that.” Allison says kissing Lydia’s lips.

 

“I will never get tired of your lips.” Lydia says.

 

“Mm, same. So, tomorrow?” Allison asks for confirmation.

 

“Tomorrow. Tonight we cuddle, makeout and rest.” Lydia leans up to Allison’s lips for a brief kiss.

* * *

 

The sun was high in the sky by the time Allison and Lydia reached the “Welcome to Sunnydale” sign. They were in Lydia’s car since Allison’s was in the shop getting the tires rotated. They switched drivers so now Allison was driving the Audi. She had to admit that it was nice to get away with Lydia, even if it was to find her older sister and figure out what the hell was happening to her. She knows that she’s a “slayer” or whatever now, but she doesn’t understand what that means.

 

Stopping at a light on the town’s main street she gives Lydia’s hand a squeeze that she has been holding for a good thirty minutes. The action causes Lydia’s resting form in the passenger side to stir.

 

“Are we there yet?” Her voice still racked with sleep.

 

“Yeah. We just stopped at the town’s main stop light and I thought I’d wake you. How does a coffee break sound?” the red light now turning green and Allison eases on the accelerator.

 

“That sounds like a marvelous idea.” Unlacing their fingers, so Lydia can right herself again. Taking her compact out of her purse and touching up her make-up, while looking in the passenger mirror.

 

Turning right after a stop sign, Allison spots a cute café to their left. Parking on the right side of the road, she turns of the engine and gathers her purse, while Lydia grabs her own. They close and lock the car doors and make their way across the street for much needed caffeine.

-

“This is a quaint looking town.” Lydia offers as they sit down with their cappuccinos in an outdoor seating section of the café.

 

“I agree. I still can’t believe my dad let me come here.” Taking a sip of her drink, she surveys the residents on the sidewalk as well as the occupants of the coffee shop.

 

“Me neither, but then I figure that it would make more sense for you to come; since you probably won’t scare Faith into running. I hate to say it, but your dad can be really intimidating sometimes.” Lydia takes a sip of her drink as well, but toys with her phone trying to find a hotel that they can stay at until they find Faith.

 

“I know. He just worries and when he does that he gets very protective. It’s a family trait.” She says. While giving passersby a quizzical glance, she spots a woman with blonde hair, a 5’1” stature. She’s wearing jeans a white blouse and brown boots, with black sunglasses shielding her eyes from the bright sun. Allison doesn’t know why, but she feels an instinct to follow her. She can feel a low buzzing in her gut telling her to follow the woman. “We have to follow her. Now.” She says in a rush pointing to the woman, whom is now walking past them on the sidewalk.

 

“Wait. Why? Allison, is that her?” Lydia says trying to catch with Allison regretting to wear heels, while her companion walks at a fast pace trying to catch up to the mysterious woman.

 

“No, it’s not her. But I think she knows where Faith is.” Allison gets out as they both tail the blonde woman down another street leading to a residential area.

 

The blonde woman stops and looks behind her, seeing nothing off she starts down the street again passing a street sign that reads _Revello Drive._ Walking up the walkway of number 1630, she unlocks her front door and heads inside.

 

“Well, that was short lived.” Lydia offers next to Allison as they stare at the house from the sidewalk.

 

“Damn. I was so sure, Lyds. Something in my gut told me to follow her. I think she’s like me.” The taller girl explains. “I felt like this buzzing that told me to follow her.” Her face now crestfallen.

 

“It’s okay. We’ll find her don’t-“ Lydia cuts herself off when she sees a taller woman getting off of a black Ducati, in the blonde woman’s driveway.

 

Allison looks up in time to see the dark haired woman glance their way before heading into the house as well.

 “That’s her.” She says. Stalking across the street before Lydia can follow her.

 

“Are you sure? Allison, Wait.” The shorter girl says before skipping to catch up with Allison. They both make their way to the middle of the walkway when the front door is thrust open by blonde woman. She has since taken her shades off and is now standing poised in front of Allison and Lydia.

 

“Okay, I don’t who you two are, but you’ve tailed me all the way to my home.  You have two seconds to explain who the hell you both are and why you have been following me.” Her position changing from poised to fighting in a matter of seconds.

 

“I’m sorry. My name is Allison and I-“ Her explanation getting cut off by another voice from behind the blonde woman.

 

“She’s my sister, B.” Allison looks up to see the dark haired woman from before. She’s only an inch or two shorter than Allison, but her face holds some her angular features. Her eyes are dark brown, her hair falls below her shoulders in loose curls like Allison’s and she’s wearing tight jeans with a black blouse and black boots on her feet.

 

“Faith.” The younger girl says before her world turns black.


	4. A hole in the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellmouth's tend to change everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this one is a little long.  
> Also, Italics are a phone conversation in this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Slowly prying her eyes open, Allison releases a groan as a headache works its way into her brain. “Really?! I am so tired of blacking out!” Rubbing her temples, she takes in an unfamiliar setting. She knows that she’s in someone’s bed, not sure who’s; but she notices that the room itself is lavender with a desk in front of the bed and posters of people that Allison has seen in movies or tv shows, but hasn’t taken the time to learn their names. She notices small trinkets around the room as well and what appear to be a stack of old musty books on the desk next to a Mac computer.

 

The door slowly creaks open, then opens more fully revealing a tall girl with long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a goofy expression on her pale face. Allison notices that she’s wearing a cream colored halter top with shorts and heels adorning her feet. Taking her stature from that of a model to that of an Amazon woman of the wild. “Great! You’re awake! I hope you don’t mind, but my sister insisted on putting you in my bed, since hers and Faith’s is a little messy. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself I’m Dawn and the short uptight one that you met earlier is Buffy, my older sister. She can be cool when she wants to, but can be a little bossy. You know the whole I’m chosen, weight of the world on my shoulders thing. I mean you should know your Faith’s sister and all. “The taller girl finally ended her nervous ridden rant. Allison wondered how long she could go and decided to speak before the poor girl had an aneurysm.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Dawn. My name is Allison, but you probably know that seeing as you that I am Faith’s sister and all. Speaking of which, where are Faith and Lydia?” Asking politely, getting out of Dawn’s bed.

 

“Faith is downstairs watching tv with Buffy and Willow. I think your girlfriend said she was going to find her car and park it in front of our house, then something about even though it’s a small town, doesn’t mean someone won’t pull a “Grand Theft Auto” and steal her car.” Dawn finished looking quite proud at knowing everyone’s location.

 

Allison didn’t deny Dawn’s observation about hers and Lydia’s relationship, but she was puzzled as to who this new woman, Willow was.

 

“Don’t worry, everything will be explained downstairs follow me.” Dawn says exiting the room Allison on her heels trying to observe the nice suburban home as Dawn spout off random facts about the whole house. She thought it was quite impressive given that the walk from Dawn’s room to the living room was thirty seconds.

 

Upon arriving in the living room, Allison took in the homely setting of the Summer’s home. The décor was admirable at best and everyone looked very comfortable in each other’s presence. Well everyone besides Allison. It’s rare that she is ever shy, but she wasn’t sure how to act around everyone, so she sat on the la-z-boy that was next to the couch. The front door opening gauged Allison’s attention immediately. Moving through the foyer at lightning speed was Lydia looking cheerful.

 

“Little Red is back. Nice catch little sis.” Faith Said from her place on the couch. Buffy was wrapped her embrace released herself and turned the tv off with the remote.

 

Lydia smiled at Faith as she made her way to sit on the arm of Allison’s chair.

 

Allison noticed an older redheaded woman sitting next to Dawn on the couch reading an old book. She finally looked up when everyone in the room shifted their positions, so that they were all sitting up straight waiting for someone to speak.

 

“Oh hey, you look just like Faith. You must be Allison, I’m Willow.” She offered a smile.

 

“So mini me, Little Red her tells me that you’ve been looking for me. May I ask why?” Faith asks stretching her arms. She loved Buffy, but her head was kind of heavy.

 

“I want to know why you left me alone with them.” Allison got out feeling all of the manipulation and betrayal that her family has put her through, since she found out that her family hunted werewolves and whatever else for a living.

 

“They told you, didn’t they? Alli, I’m sorry okay. I didn’t think they would make you hunt if I left. I thought I was protecting you.” Faith’s face and demeanor falls as she realizes what Allison has been through. “I was gonna come back for you, I was, but something else happened and I didn’t want to put you or anyone else in danger.” She finishes looking guilty, her hand moving through her dark locks as Buffy sets a comforting hand on her thigh.

 

“I know. I know about you being a slayer or whatever.” Everyone’s face perked up with curiosity. “I just- Do you know that both mom and Aunt Kate are dead? And that Gerard is probably off dying somewhere as well, but not before he manipulated me into trying to get me to kill my friends.” Allison spit out angrily. She wasn’t angry with Faith she was upset with the rest of her family.

 

Getting up from her place on the couch, Faith crossed the room to kneel in front of Allison in order to be eye to eye with her younger sibling.

 

“I know about mom and Kate, Alli. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to mourn with you, but I did attend their funerals.” Allison’s head perked up at the new revelation. “Big Red here gave me a glamour, so no one would notice.” She offered answering the silent question. “I knew Gerard was a sociopathic old man, but something tells me that he will get what he deserves and I don’t mean death.” She finishes leaning up to give Allison’s sitting form a hug. The room was quiet except for Faith who was whispering comforting words as Allison cried.  

 

After a few moments her crying subsided and Allison pulled away from Faith to wipe her eyes with the backs of her hands. Looking embarrassed for crying in front of people that she didn’t know too well.

 

“Don’t worry Allison. Everyone in this room except Lydia has cried in this room at least once.” Buffy offered from across the room with a smile.

 

“She’s telling the truth. If I don’t cry at least once a month everyone starts to question my sanity.” Dawn gets in with a laugh.

 

“Yeah, it’s kind of an initiation around her. If you don’t cry the Scooby-gang will cry for you.” Willow says with a matter a fact tone.

 

“I cry when I have my nightmares. That damn alpha has scarred my brain forever.” Lydia says as she interlaces her hands with Allison’s and giving her a hand a light kiss. This action causes the room to “awe” at the affection between the two girls.

 

“Aye, you might want to cool it on the smoochies there, B will expect more from me then she already gets.” Faith tries to whisper, but slayer hearing gets her in trouble.

 

“Faith!” Buffy says her voice biting.

 

“Sorry, B. You know I love ya.” She says giving the other girl an eyebrow wiggle.

 

“Yeah, yeah. 

 

You just don’t want Allison and Lydia to know how much of a big softie you are.” Buffy banters.

 

“Hey, I still gotta be the cool older sister. Unlike some people around here.” Faith shoots back.

 

“I can be cool. Go on Dawnie, tell them how cool I am.” Buffy says getting desperate to prove her case.

 

“Oh, yeah. You are big ol’ bucket of fun. Especially when the potentials were all here, Oh wait you were general Buffy then.” Dawn laughs and Faith moves to give the other girl a high five.

 

Surveying from their side of the room Allison and Lydia laugh at the group’s antics. Buffy is still trying to prove her case, while Dawn and Faith crack jokes on how cool Buffy isn’t and Willow is basically Switzerland through the whole thing.

 

“How do you like having an older sister?” Lydia whispers into Allison’s ear.

 

“It’s nice. Faith seems great. I’m glad we came, Lyds.” Allison says looking into her girlfriends eyes.

 

“Me too. You know I’d follow you to the end of the universe if I had to. You know, since we’re girlfriends now.” Lydia offers nonchalantly.

 

“I wouldn’t want you to follow me anywhere, but being by my side as my equal would work perfectly. Girlfriends? I like the sound of that.” Allison turns to give Lydia a chaste kiss to the lips. The moment was interrupted when Allison’s cell phone rang. Digging into her pocket to pull it out, she saw _Dad_ flashing across the screen. She thought it’d be best to answer it, so her dad doesn’t send the cavalry. Meaning Scott and his were friends.

 

“Hey dad. Yeah, we made it. Sorry, we just found her is all and I got really excited. Okay hold on one second.” She says pulling the device from her to motion Faith over mouthing “Dad”. Faith took the device and walked out of the room.

 

Everyone in the room was still talking, but both Buffy and Allison heard Faith’s conversation with their father.

 

_I’m 5x5, dad._

_You haven’t spoken to me in fourteen years, Faith._

_I know, okay. Believe it or not, but I was trying to protect you guys._

_That’s not your job, Faith. We were supposed to protect you and we failed._

_Dad, it’s not your fault okay. I just couldn’t follow the Argent’s right of passage._

_I understand that now sweetheart. I just wish everything could have turned out differently._

_It’s done. But I am kind of hunting, not werewolves, but other things and I’ve saved people. I even think I saved the world a few times._

_I know, sweetheart. I have the newspaper clippings to prove it._

_If you knew where I was and what I was doing, why didn’t you come whisk me away._

_Your sister was so distraught when you left and even worse when you went missing that she forgot about you. It had to have been her to find you and talk to you in person._

_So, you set this up._

_Kind of. I put your box in her room. Her friend Lydia was the one to actually find your location. She’s a genius, you know._

_I’m glad she found me. I missed Allison so much. She’s so grown up, pretty soon she won’t need me anymore._

_You’re her sister Faith, she’ll always need you._

_I missed you too, dad. I’m sorry about mom and Aunt Kate._

_It’s okay sweetheart. They would be so proud of you if they were here now. I’ll let you get back to your sister. I love you. And take care of Allison, she’s been through a lot and she’s going to need you._

_It was nice talking to you too, dad. I love you too, bye._

The call dropping brought both Buffy and Allison into the room’s conversation. Lydia and Dawn were swapping fashion preferences, while Willow would ask Lydia questions about Archaic Latin in between designer’s that she and Dawn thought were the most underrated.

Faith smiled when she entered the room to give Allison her phone back. Buffy gave the younger girl a quizzical look as if she knew that Allison heard the phone conversation as well.

 

“Dad and I had a nice chat. You can stay here for as long as you need.” Faith said overly jovial to have her sister around.

 

“I didn’t mean to, but I heard.” Allison said looking ashamed of herself.

 

“What do you mean you heard?” Faith asked looking fearful. Buffy giving Allison the same look as well.

 

“That’s the other reason why Alli and I are here. Something happened to her yesterday and we think she’s a slayer now like you two.” Lydia explained still holding Allison’s hand, but this time she was playing with the other girls knuckles it was a way that got Allison to calm down.

 

“No no no no no no. Red, please tell me that my sister wasn’t a potential before you did the spell on the axe.” Faith says getting angry.

 

“It’s not impossible. The slayer line can run through some families, but I think it’s rare. Then again everyone in this room holds some sort of rarity.” Willow nervously deflates.

 

“Shit!” Faith yells while pacing back in forth trying to find ways to shield her sister from the horrors that would come Allison’s way with her new found abilities and light knowledge.

 

“Faith, it’s okay. We’ll figure this out. Maybe, no one will notice. I mean there are thousands of slayers now. It’s not just us anymore.” Buffy offers standing up from the couch to stop Faith’s nervous pacing, with hand the dark haired woman’s shoulder.

 

“I know, B, but those girls that we had here were in constant danger more than usual. I don’t want that for Alli, okay.” Faith says running a hand through her hair.

 

“I get that you are trying to protect me and all, but I can take care of myself. I’m also a hunter, remember?” Allison says standing up valiant and straight from her chair.

 

“Allison, there are worse things out there besides werewolves and Kanimas and whatever else was in the family bestiary.” Faith says trying to get Allison to understand.

 

“How did you know about Jackson?” Lydia asks.

 

“Let’s just say that Gerard was a little sloppy when it came to leaving his personal belongings around. Also, I heard about a boy that was dead and was walking around like nothing happened on the news. Following a string of murders with a reptilian creature reported at the crime scene by witnesses. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.” Faith finishes.

 

“Then show me. I mean you must have trained the others, right? I’m already trained. I just need the knowledge.” Allison says eagerly, wanting to understand what being a slayer was all about.

 

“Okay. We’ll train you, but it won’t be easy. I hope you plan on staying in town for a while.” Buffy says. Faith nodding along. She may be against the life that Allison has to lead, but thought doesn’t mean that she won’t prepare her for what may or may not happen. Sort of like a safety net, if anything puts Allison, Lydia or their friends in any danger, she could be the one to protect them.

 

Allison suddenly looks like she is going into herslf, so Lydia decides to answer for her.

 

“We’ll stay as long as Allison needs to, plus we won’t have to be back in school for three months. The strawberry blonde point out just in case they worry about school for the two young girls.

 

Faith and Buffy have a silent stare down before, The taller of the two gestures to Lydia and Allison.

 

“Alright, mini me and Little Red. Come with us, Buffy and I are going to take you on a little field trip.” She says grimly.

 

“Looks like we’re going back to school.” Buffy quips trying to lighten the mood, since the topic of the school is a sore subject for all those involved.

What’s left of Sunnydale High is a dilapidated hole in the ground. The only thing left standing is a small memorial that was made to those that fell during the battle that shook the town, literally. The residents of Sunnydale think the memorial was made for people that were trapped in the school when the building collapsed into a sinkhole, but that was the story that Willow and Xander told the media.

 

“This was where it happened. The battle from those dreams that I had, it was real.” Allison says staring into the whole that held the building.

 

“Think of this as an example of a really big threat being cut off from the head and only having little to no impact on the rest of the world. It’s also an example of how big and bad these things can end up.” Faith moving to stand next to Allison to give her a look that said “This is real and it’s scarier than what we can imagine”.

 

“Are people really that dense that they think a sinkhole caused this? Forget that I said that. We’re from Beacon Hills where people think that every animal attack is a mountain lion.” Lydia laughs at the parallels that both towns share. “I was right. This town is built on a mystical convergence of some kind. I can feel the strength of what used to be down there held.” Lydia points down at the hole a burst of light shot from her hand causing the ground around the hole grow at a sporadic pace.

 

“Looks like I’m not the only one changing.” Allison quirks an eyebrow as she gives Lydia an admiring smile.  


	5. Who Are You Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Willow." Her voice monotone. "She screamed your name in fear Willow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is in Italics. 
> 
> I took some mythology and put a spin on it to fit the story.

It’s been a few weeks since Allison and Lydia have been staying in Sunnydale, during their first week no one spoke of the light that Lydia shot from her hand into the gaping hole of what used to be Sunnydale High. Everyone pretty much swept the new found information under the rug. Allison never asked Lydia about it because she knew that Lydia didn’t know herself, so it would be pointless to ask and it also had something to do with Lydia constantly staying up late and reading some of Willow’s books trying to get a consensus as to what was happening to her.

 

Allison started her slayer training or what Faith liked to call it “How to Be a Badass like your Older Sister 101”. Allison laughed at the name and Buffy rolled her eyes, an amused expression playing on her lips. It was challenging, but Allison loved a challenge. The physical stuff was like muscle memory for her, Faith knew it, but she had to make sure that she was equipped to handle the requirements that Allison’s new destiny held. It was never said, but Allison knew that Faith and even Buffy feared for her future. They both knew there were thousands of slayers around the world and that Allison might not have to deal with supernatural threats alone, but they don’t want her to think that she can’t live a semi-normal life with Lydia without having to look over their shoulders. Even though, that is also probably an issue for the present, they wanted a better future for them, especially since new developments such as Lydia’s new powers keep adding on to the stress.

 

The knowledge part of training was probably Allison’s least favorite part. It wasn’t because she had to read a lot of old books, but because Willow and Dawn may be really nice friends, they prove to be very strict teachers. Lydia even stepped in to help Allison study the material, but she wasn’t very nice when Allison would get a question wrong. The strawberry-blonde maybe sweet when there is no training to be had, but when the studying part came she thought of a very scheming way to get Allison to pass. It was like a game, whenever Lydia would ask Allison a question, if the brunette were to get the question right she’d receive a kiss on the lips. It sounds great, but if Allison were to get the answer wrong Lydia would revoke kissing privileges for a few hours. Allison really loved kissing Lydia, but she hated getting answers wrong.

They all got along swimmingly. Kind of like a family. Faith and Buffy were like the parents, Dawn was the wacky older sister and Willow was the cool aunt to Allison and Lydia.

 

They even had special living arrangements, so Lydia and Allison could stay for the duration of their summer vacation. Faith and Buffy slept in the master bedroom, Willow was in Buffy’s old room, Dawn still had her room and Allison and Lydia slept in the basement that they turned into a little apartment area. This brings us to the present. Well, sort of.

 

Lydia was having one of those prophetic type dreams again. They weren’t as bad as the ones Peter put into her head, but she still found them weird. Like the one she is having now.

 

_It’s that woman again. She is tall statuesque, with long dark flowing hair, a beautiful round face and dark blue eyes. She is wearing a dark flowing dress that opens up at her thighs. The way that she moves is god like in nature. Lydia always wonders how this woman found her._

_“My dear Lydia, you are apart of me. Find me and you will get all the answers that you seek.” She says in a velvety voice. Most people would find it lovely, but Lydia finds it annoying._

_“I’m trying, okay! I have read every book in this damn house a thousand times. There is no one in any of the books with your description.” Lydia spits angrily. She doesn’t mean to sound angry, but she doesn’t understand what this lady is getting at._

_“Child, I am older than those Latin based books. No one would have record of me unless they originated from Greece, but you do. It’s all up here.” The woman reaches out graciously a pale hand pointing to Lydia’s head._

_“What the hell is that supposed to mean? I don’t know you. You haven’t even properly introduced yourself.” Lydia fumes losing patience with this goddess lady._

_“Lydia. Do you know where it is that you originated?” She asks_

_“Um… From my parents?” Lydia doesn’t understand this woman’s question at all._

_“Oh, there is much for you to learn.” The woman laughs lightly._

_“About what?” Lydia asks_

_“Yourself, child. There is a reason you have a slayer bound to you and a reason why you are in Sunnydale. I’ll give you a hint, ask the witch of the light upstairs for guidance and her inner darkness will lead you to your roots.” The woman says ceremoniously before simply popping out._

_“Great. What the hell does that mean?” Lydia says standing in the marble covered room that they were both in._

_Lydia tries to think, but dream thinking is harder to control than conscious thinking. When people are awake it’s like their thoughts are bits and pieces thrown around slowly in order to be controlled, but in a dream like state it’s fair game for thoughts to roam free._

Which is why this one jerks Lydia awake. The scenes unfold in slow motion. Willow with dark eyes and jet black hair flaying a guy alive, then Willow stealing some warlock’s power. She sees more, but it’s all so fast Lydia jerks herself out of her place of rest next to Allison.

 

She doesn’t even care that she is now laying on the cold hard grown with a headache from hell.

 

“Willow!” She screams shaking. Her shriek causes Allison to get out of bed with a protective stance, knife in hand ready to hurt anyone that dares lay a hand on her girlfriend.

 

“Oh my god, Lyds. What happened?” Allison’s stance falters as she drops her knife on the floor and kneels to cradle Lydia’s still shaking form.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” Faith yells coming down the stairs, a still half asleep, Buffy, Dawn and Willow bounding down the stairs after her. Looking for trouble, but seeing none; their focus turns to the two girls on the floor. Lydia shaking hysterically and Allison cradling her head murmuring reassurances into her ears.

 

The room is silent, except Lydia’s sharp breaths and Allison’s murmured words. Then Allison finds a moment to speak. “Willow.” Her voice monotone. “She screamed your name in fear, Willow.” Allison looking into Willow’s green eyes, horror forming in the younger girl’s dark ones. 

* * *

 

A few hours passed, the group found themselves in the living room sitting on chairs and the couch like their first meeting. Only this time they found themselves restless from lack of sleep, concern adorning their faces waiting for someone to speak.

 

“Lydia, do you remember anything about your nightmare?” Buffy staring across the room at Lydia’s tired form.

 

“I-I, I keep having these dreams.” Her features turning pale starting her revelation. She didn’t want to tell anyone about the dreams until she found more answers, but she supposes that won’t be happening now. She feels a comforting hand in hers and looks up to find Allison’s encouraging expression, letting her know that everything would be okay.

 

Lydia delves into the retelling of her dream with the annoying goddess like stranger. The room’s faces change from concern, to intrigue, to understanding throughout Lydia’s story.

 

“I apologize if my past has made you weary of me, Lydia.” The older ginger speaks. “I will try my best to help you. I think I know what that woman is talking about.” Willow finishes.

 

Everyone turns to the witch asking eyes her to continue and spare the suspense.

 

“I felt something calling out to me, when I was trying to raise the chapel during my “Dark Willow” period on Kingman’s Bluff. Lydia, have you ever heard of a Pantheon?” Willow asks tension building in her voice.

 

“You mean like the Greek Gods and Goddesses?” Lydia asks giving Willow a quizzical look. “You mean I’m a-“

 

“A full blood Earth goddess. Your parallel is that of one that Zeus named Nox.” Willow says breathlessly.

 

“It all makes sense, the immunity from “the bite”, raising Peter from the dead; but with limited powers. Sensing the energy of this town and closing the hellmouth for good. I am the supernatural justice system.” Lydia finishes, her eyes wide from newborn common knowledge.

 

“So, she is the earth version of the powers that be?” Dawn asks excitedly.

 

Willow nods quietly answering her question.

 

“So, you are both saying that it was fated for Allison to be called and that the light from Lydia’s hand closed the hellmouth forever?” Buffy asks not looking convinced.

 

A new voice chimes in to answer her, “Yes, slayer. Lydia and Allison are meant for far greater things than fighting the darkness. They are old souls fated to restore balanced order to this crumbling world.” the new comer’s voice light and velvety.

 

“Excuse me. Who the hell are you?” Faith asks standing in a defensive stance.

 

“My dearest apologies. I am-“ The voice is interrupted by Lydia’s quiet answer.

 

“Nox.” She says with awe. Her face looking slightly annoyed.


	6. Balancing the Scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold on. If you are Lydia's parallel, then who is mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that this is a huge lady couple fest. I hope no one minds it just happened.

“Hold on. If you are Lydia’s parallel, then who is mine?” Allison asks looking confused at the dark goddess.

 

  
“You, huntress have the parallel of-“ Nox starts getting interrupted yet again. She would be upset, but she is glad that everyone is catching on.

 

“Artemis.” Faith answers her brow furrowed connecting the dots from Allison’s fighting skills to natural bow talents. “Fitting.” She says quietly. Earning a smile from her sister.

 

“If this is true, how come Faith doesn’t have a parallel?” Dawn asks.

 

“Finally a question only I can answer.” A chair popping out from thin air for Nox to sit on. “It was for seen centuries ago that a time of great strife would give birth to a land full of female warriors. Those warriors were the product of a powerful Wiccan that suffered great loss, two chosen ones that carried the warrior’s line, and a key that once opened a world. Of the chosen two one carried Artemis’s line, not for herself for her younger half that she sought to protect. The one born of my line would suffer pain from those who shift under the moon.  They would find each other and do something that the powers that be couldn’t, equally balance the scale that is good and evil.” She finishes a smile on her face.

 

Everyone was quiet at the goddess’s revelation.

 

Allison and Lydia squeezed each other’s hands.

 

Willow gulped.

 

 

Dawn started to play with her hands nervously.

 

Buffy and Faith shared a look of apprehension for the younger couple.

 

“Are we gonna die?” Allison asks looking scared. She remembered that most of the prophecies that she read in Willow’s books always ended someone’s death.

 

“For now, there is nothing for you or your counterpart to fear. However, a time will come for a battle to take place and many will be lost, child.” Nox’s eyes looking crestfallen. “Now is not the time to fear the future for it can change, so until then study these.” Nox throws two books in Allison and Lydia’s direction.

 

“I will return to you all at a later time before the battle is to take place, when that happens Artemis will be at my side.” Nox says her face glowing at her partner’s name. “Now if you will excuse me, I have other things that I need to tend to.” She says sounding cheery. The chair beneath her is now gone and she is now standing graciously.

 

“Does this mean that you will leave my brain alone?” Lydia asks.

 

“Yes child. You have figured me out and I will not appear to you unless you or anyone else in this room calls me.” Nox laughs. “Oh and Lydia.” The goddess gets the young girls attention. She mumbles something in Greek and Lydia feels a weight lift from her shoulders. “No one will ever harm you or anyone else’s head in this room.” She says and pops out without even saying goodbye.

 

“Well, that was fun.” Buffy quips.

 

“Gotta love Gods. Right, B?” Faith asks smiling remembering Glory.

 

“Ugh, I almost forgot. I don’t know where she went to school for God training, but she certainly failed at manors and exceeded at the vague.” Buffy laughs.

 

“That’s probably why she needed me to get back home.” Dawn joins in. It felt nice to laugh at those past memories even if it resulted in her sister’s death and ultimately her resurrection.

 

“Who’s Glory?” Allison asks wanting to be let in on the joke.

 

Willow, Dawn, Buffy and Faith took turns in telling Lydia and Allison about Glory. Throughout the story they laughed, teared up and clapped at all the appropriate parts. The two girls wanted to meet the rest of the gang that helped them defeat Glory.

 

“Xander lost an eye after the battle with the first. He should be back from England with Giles in a couple of weeks, so you both can meet them.” Dawn said excitedly.

 

It was never said, but the room became opaque and both Allison and Lydia figured out that Anya, Tara and Spike were all dead.

 

Dawn then launched into another story of the Christmas before Mrs. Summer’s passed away.

 

After the groups exchanging of many stories of battles once fought and loved ones lost. The group shared a yawn and decided it was best to get some more rest, since everything was pretty much worked out.

* * *

 

Lying down with Lydia curled into her stomach, Allison stroked Lydia’s strawberry-blonde locks a content smile on her face even though the other girl couldn’t see her.

 

Lydia let out a content sigh turning to face her taller counterpart.

 

“You make me so happy.” Lydia says looking into Allison’s eyes lovingly.

 

“Yeah? You make me happy too. You are my universe Lydia Martin.” Allison smiles at her girlfriend giving her a kiss on the lips. They pull away staring at each other.

 

“My huntress.” Lydia declares.

 

“My goddess.” Allison chimes back.

 

The two stare into each other’s eyes for what feels like forever before Lydia speaks.

 

“I love you, Allison Argent.” She says stroking the taller girl’s cheek.

 

“I love you too, Lydia Martin.” She replies before kissing Lydia heatedly.

 

Their tongues move together in heated tango, Allison bringing Lydia closer by her hips and Lydia melding to her by grabbing the back of the dark haired girl’s neck. They continue like this for several minutes as hands drift to under shirts and lightly fiddling along pantie lines before they break away for air.

 

“Are you sure?” Lydia asks looking shy for the first time since Allison has known her.

 

“I’m sure.” Allison nods a smile on her face before she capture’s her partner’s lips once again.

* * *

 

“They found you.” Artemis says as she feels her partner’s hands encircling her waist for an embrace. She standing on their balcony that leads into their room patiently waiting her companion's return.

 

“Yup, you would find them promising, my love.” Nox replies giving her partner a kiss to her neck.

 

“So, it’s possible that the danger could not come along, since they figured you out earlier, right?” moving more into her lover’s embrace.

 

“Yes, my love. No harm shall come to our parallels or their loved ones.” Nox sounding positive at the outcome of her small journey.

 

“Good. More time to have you to myself.” Artemis says possessively in Nox’s arms looking into her companion’s Navy blue eyes. “I missed you.” She says kissing her other half.

 

Breaking away from the short kiss. “I missed you too.” Nox replies love shining in her eyes.

 

“And the slayers?” Artemis asks before they take this any further.

 

“I think it would be a good idea to keep an eye on them.” Nox laughs.

 

“Agreed.” Artemis says. “Come lover. Let us lay in our bed and enjoy each other’s company.” Taking a soft hand in her own and leads the way from their balcony that watches almost of Olympus to the inside of their bedroom.


	7. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright. Saddle up you two, we’re going slaying.” Faith smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are for the thoughts that Lydia can hear. I know the story is building up slow, but it's for a good reason I promise.

"Good morning." Faith says to Buffy before flipping a pancake.

"Morning. I was wondering where you were." The older girl yawns, sleep still evident in her green eyes.

"I thought I'd make everyone breakfast for a change." The darker girl replies shoveling the pancake onto a plate.

"And that's why I love you." Buffy replies moving toward Faith to give her a kiss.

"I love you too." The taller of the two responds after their kiss ends.

They both continue to make the occupants of the house breakfast. Faith let's Buffy make the toast, but the older girl has even managed to burn the pieces of bread, so she was dubbed milk and juice duty for the duration of their task.

"Hey B. Do you think they'll be ready?" Faith asks turning the stove top off. The pair managed to set the dining room table with a mountain of food, guaranteed to fill everyone up.

Buffy knew what Faith was talking about and to be honest she was worried too. "I think that they'll be more than ready. If not we will be right here to help them". Walking over to the younger slayer to give her a light peck on the lips.

"Hey hey hey, it's way too early to witness your smoochies." Dawn says walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry munchkin. We all know that I can't resist this one over here." She motions to Buffy's blushing face beside her.

"Now, that you are done ruining our moment. Are you hungry?" Buffy asks her sister.

"Duh, that's why I came down here." Dawn jokes walking into the dining room, Buffy and Faith following her.

"Mmm. Do I smell pancakes?" Willow walks in all fresh faced and smiling.

"Yes, you do. Grab a seat and enjoy." Buffy says to her best friend.

The small group starts to eat waiting for the younger couple to rise from the basement.

"Should we wake them up?" Dawn asks after clearing the contents of her plate in to her stomach.

"No." Buffy and Faith reply at the same time.

"What they mean to say Dawnie is that we should let them sleep in just a bit longer." Willow tries to assess the situation lightly without having to discuss anything further.

"Oh. You do know that I'm not 14 anymore and I understand the intricacies of sex." The younger girl replies.

"Oh god." Buffy sighs out.

Faith chokes out a hearty laugh much to her partner's dismay.

"I told you that they would already know." Lydia's voice sounds in the room.

"Well, there goes my excuse." Allison walks into the room after Lydia. The pair joining the rest of their group at the dining room table.

"No worries mini-me." Faith says taking a sip of her orange juice. "Little Red, I hope that I don't have to give the whole hurt my sister and I break all your limbs speech."

"That won't be necessary. I would never hurt Allison. She's my world." Lydia replies whole-heartedly.

"Good, cuz I like ya and I'd hate have to damage that pretty face of yours." Faith replies.

"Faith, it's okay. Lydia and I are in love and we refuse to hurt each other." Allison chimes in giving her girlfriends hand a squeeze.

The rest of the group finishes their breakfast and they go about their day. Dawn goes off to one of her friend's houses, Willow finds some time to call Kennedy whom is visiting her family, and Faith and Buffy go out to buy more groceries for the household and Allison trains some more in the backyard; while Lydia reads one of the books Nox gave the pair.

_Ugh, my stupid finger keeps latching on for half a second too long._

Lydia looks up to see Allison stalking angrily towards the tree a Chinese ring dagger protrudes from the bark.

"hmm, this is interesting." The shorter girl mutters to herself, flipping through the pages of her book trying to find anything on mind reading. She stops on a page titled  _the gifts that the parallel of Nox carries_. She starts skimming the page immediately. "So, I carry psychic abilities and I can read minds. Well, this keeps getting better by the minute."

So, engrossed by her new discovery; Lydia doesn't notice Allison making her way towards her sitting form. "Hey beautiful, how about you share with the rest of the class what you are going on about over here." The taller girl jokes, her face showing curiosity.

"I can read minds and apparently I have clairvoyant abilities as well." The shorter girl rattles off nonchalantly.

"Why do I find this new development more comforting than anything else that we have learned?" Allison laughs.

"Because it has something to do with us and we can control it. Everything else fell into place for us." Lydia answers pulling the taller girl's wrist as a sign that she wanted her to sit down. "You should really stop getting down on yourself about this slayer thing." Playing with the inside of Allison's hand.

"I know. I just want to be the best." Looking into the other girl's eyes flashing a sheepish smile. "I want to be able to protect you if anything goes wrong. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you." She finishes sadly, remembering how she wasn't there to protect her girlfriend from the jaws of an Alpha or her mother from another.

"Alli, what happened wasn't your fault. If anything I am glad that you weren't there, if anything would've happened to you I would've gone crazier than I already did." Taking the same hand that she was playing with and bringing it up to her lips for a kiss. "As for this slayer/ parallel business, you are a damn good fighter and I know that you are the best and that if anything happens you are more than capable of protecting us. Just remember that you aren't alone, I'm right here with you and don't forget that I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well." Giving her counterpart a smile.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Allison asks.

"When we woke up, that was the first thing you said to me, but I will never get tired of hearing you say it." Lydia smiles.

"In that case, I love you." Allison says facing Lydia for a kiss on the lips.

Pulling away from her partners lips, "I love you too." Going in for a deeper kiss. "Now get back to work, so we can have more time for this later." Lydia states with a dominate tone.

"Yes ma'am." The taller girl says giving her a mock salute.

"Keep that up and I'll make you drop and give me twenty, private." The strawberry blonde jokes back.

Allison continues her knife throwing and acrobatics, while Lydia reads up on any abilities that the two of them may come to inherit. They stay like this for a few hours, when Faith marches into the backyard.

"Hey sis, what do you say, B and I take you out on patrol with us tonight?"

"Hell yeah! As long as Lydia can come too, I think she will be useful."

"Alright. Saddle up you two, we're going slaying." Faith smirks. A determined look on her face. She figures that if they start seeing what goes bump in the night Sunnydale, that by the time they go back to Beacon Hills nothing will surprise them.

* * *

With an arrow to the heart, the newly risen vampire turns into dust. Lowering her bow Allison smiles loving the affect that slaying has on her. She feels like she's electric, on a permanent setting of vibrate and wants to hunt more and rid the world of those creatures of the darkness.

She starts to comeback when she hears clapping from behind her.

"Way to go little sis, you got it your first time out. How do you feel?" Faith asks with a proud expression on her face.

"Like I could slay a few more. I also feel like I can eat a horse." She says voice ecstatic.

"Looks like some has the H and H huh, Faith?" Buffy asks giving Allison an amused smile.

"Hey, don't be a bad influence on my sis, B." Faith jokes with a laugh.

"A what and a what?" Allison looks at the older girls confused.

"They mean hungry and horny, sweetheart." Lydia providing an answer accompanied by a laugh as well.

Her cheeks turning crimson an embarrassed smile taking over her features. "Oh, I never mentioned-"

"You didn't have to. It was implied, plus it's a side effect when it comes to slaying." Buffy interrupts her.

The foursome continues to laugh for two more minutes before Lydia pipes in, "May I try?" Waiting for someone in the group to answer.

"Sure little red, let's find another one." Faith answers for everyone. She never says it but she knows that Lydia can hold her own, so she doesn't question her ability to slay.

* * *

A beam of light cuts through a vampire that tries to get away from Lydia after her stake falls through her fingertips. Dusting off her hands, she turns to see Allison smiling wide at her, while Faith and Buffy look perturbed.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks the two women.

"We just keep forgetting that you can do that." Buffy answers voice still covered in awe of the younger girls abilities.

"Yeah, you handled yourself well out there. Even when you quarreled with that vamp." Faith adds a look of respect on her face.

"You did very well, Lyds." Allison supplies basking in the strength that her girlfriend just displayed. It's not that Lydia was weak, it was just that Allison has never seen her fight and was glad to know that she could hold her own very impressively.

"Thanks, babe." Lydia offers Allison a smile before grabbing her hand.

"Now that we know where you guys are at, why don't we continue this patrol a little longer?" Buffy states proudly.

The group exits the cemetery to find more activity at another one. They continue like this, until all seems quiet and they prepare for the trek back to the Summer's residence. Unbeknownst to the presence lurking in the shadows.


	8. Take Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine kick pushes her way to 1630 Revello Drive on her skateboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I added two original characters to this last and final chapter. One of them is based on my characteristics if you can guess which one describes me I'll give you a :) or a cookie. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this story. This is my first full length chapter fic. If you would like a sequel I think I could manage to make one or a small serious full of cut scenes or something.

 

“Slayers! I am so sick of them and their duty to fight the forces of darkness!” A petite girl with coffee colored skin spits out. Her Dark hair is short cropped to her neck and she’s wearing a white V-neck t-shirt with shorts and black vans on her feet.

 

“Is someone jealous, that they weren’t chosen?” A man approaches. He’s in his mid-30’s with short hair and the same skin complexion as the girl. He’s wearing a tight black shirt, jeans and boots on his feet.

 

“No! Yes!” The girl rattles off again pacing back and forth in their apartment. “I don’t get it, brother. I was a potential, but when the spell was cast, nothing happened to me.” She says pouting.

 

“Katherine, you can’t keep getting upset over things that are meant to happen. The powers have spared you a lifetime of loss.” The man says trying to placate her.

 

“I know, Andrew. I just-I just wanted to help.” Katherine turns to one of the big bay windows in their apartment wishing she could do something. “It’s like mom and Dad died for nothing.” She mutters sadly. “They gave their lives for what? For a baby that was never meant to be born in the first place, just to carry out a normal life!” Her tone rising again with anger. She didn’t want to blame the slayers, but they were the closest corporeal beings to the powers and she wanted to get revenge by tearing them to pieces.

 

“Kat. Look at me.” Her older brother starts trying to resolve the situation before it gets out of hand. “Mom and Dad died trying to protect you not because who you were fated to become, but because they needed you to live if they couldn’t.” He finishes both hands on her shoulders looking into his sisters hazel eyes.

 

“I-I know, okay? I know. I just- I want to have power or at least feel powerful.” Katherine finishes tears leaking down her cheeks, her voice hoarse from grief, from everything that has ever bothered her in life.

 

“I can help you feel powerful, but hurting those girls or the slayers is no way to do it. How about tomorrow I help you train some more and I will teach you everything that I know?” Andrew says his voice compromising with hope that this would give his sister peace and stop her vendetta.

 

Katherine stares at him for a moment mulling over everything he’s saying to her. She wants to give up her one woman crusade, but she can’t. She regains composure and gives him a halfhearted, “Sounds good.” As an answer, she gives Andrew a quick hug before walking into her room. When she closes the door she starts to plan.

 

After doing hours of research, Katherine learns that the two younger girls that she saw with the slayers tonight are from a small town up North called Beacon Hills and that they were connected to a string of “Animal” attacks in that area. She supplies a laugh at the use of the media’s “Animal” attacks and wonders how people can be so stupid.

 

 Going through the books that her now deceased watcher has given her, she learns of a way to become a slayer too; but she’s going to need the help of a witch to do so. Katherine thinks real hard about any witches in the area and in an instant a light bulb goes off and she finds her answer, “Willow Rosenberg.” Of course, how did she not think of it before? It couldn’t have been more perfect. The witch that made the potentials slayers will be the one to make her one as well.

 

 With that revelation she continues to plan all night well into the early morning, going over the plan again and again in her head. Getting under the covers of her bed a wicked smile on her face, “What could go wrong?” She asks the quiet room before she turns on her side to let sleep overcome her.

* * *

 

Waking up with a start, Lydia shakes Allison’s sleeping form. She is given a grunt before her girlfriends brown eyes open up.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” The taller girl asks now fully awake.

 

“A girl, she’s going to try to take Willow. We have to tell the others.” The shorter girl replies.

 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get the others.” Allison says now standing up in front of the bed offering Lydia a hand. The other girl takes it and the two jut off up the stairs to warn the others.

* * *

 

After sundown, Katherine makes her way toward the Summer’s residence. She is the perfect picture of a woman on a mission, well if that woman were to be 17. She kick pushes herself on her skateboard and stops in front of 1630 Revello Drive.

 

Taking a .45 out of the back of her jeans, she puts her board in the bushes noting to come back for it later because it cost her 300 bucks. Wearing a determined look, Katherine scales the house expertly until she finds an open window and rolls into it.

 

She stands and dusts herself off just in time to see an older girl with brown curls and a tank top with jeans walk into the room crossbow in hand. “Hey B, we got a live one.” She wears a smile that says, “Try it and I’ll kill you before you kill me.” Katherine drops her gun to the carpeted floor. When the .45 hits the ground a shot sounds off in the room, Katherine hits the ground and so does Faith.

Katherine awakes to the sound of voices around her. Her vision is slightly blurred and she feels a faint burning in her leg and her arms feel constricted by what she thinks is rope.

 

“What kind of idiot shoots themselves with the gun that they plan to use on someone else?” A young redhead fumes from her place on the couch.

 

“Looks like the girl is awake maybe she can answer your question.” A tall brunette walks toward Katherine a bow in hand ready to pull if there is any sign of danger.

 

“So mystery skater girl, what do you want with our Willow?” the young redhead speaks walking toward her, she doesn’t have a weapon, but her presence is very intimidating.

 

“W-Willow Rosenberg. She needs to make me like the others.” Katherine chokes out of dry lips.

 

“Katherine is it? If you keep silently threatening to kill me, my girlfriend or anyone else in this house I will see to it that you not even look human anymore understood.” The small redhead states.

 

_Great, I come here to get a witch and end up getting captured by a small fry and her butch girlfriend._

“Oh sweety, my Alli is nowhere near butch. If you insult her mentally again I will rip your throat out with my bare hands.” Lydia tsks out. “Oh by the way I’m Lydia and trust me, you are out of your league.” She finishes with a knowing smirk.

 

“How did you? Are you a witch too?” Katherine asks. It was weird having someone read her mind.

 

“Nope, not a witch and seeing as you have a thing for getting the supernatural to do things for you. I won’t disclose that information to you.” Lydia smirks again going to Allison’s side to whisper something in her ear. Allison nods and walks out of the room silently telling Lydia to call her if she needs help.

 

“Now, I can give you what you want only if you promise to do what the creed of the slayer asks of you.” Lydia says standing in front of Katherine.

 

“I promise. I just wanted to help.” Katherine says sincerely.

 

“Hmm, it’s not yet a lie, but it’s also not the truth.” Lydia states gears running in her head. “You wanted to hurt Faith and Buffy for something that they have no control over.” Connecting the dots without having to read the other girls head.

 

A new voice sounds in the room, “I hate to say it, but she didn’t succeed. Now what do we do with her little red?” Faith walks in bravado in her hips.

“I say we give her what she wants, but only limited.” Lydia says coming to a conclusion.

“Won’t she be able to carry out her plan?” In walks Buffy arms crossed in a defensive stance.

 

“Not if I do the spell with a few added ticks, it may be challenging, but I can do it.” Willow waltzes in with Dawn and Allison.

 

“Then after she does the spell, I can harness the extra energy and metaphorically close her power cell like I did the hellmouth.” Lydia finishes proudly.

 

“Sounds good enough for me.” Allison agrees.

 

“Yup, she’ll get what she wants but she won’t be able to take us out.” Faith supplies a satisfied smile on her lips.

 

Willow and Lydia gather the contents for spell, while the others set the candles. It takes some time, but between Willow and Lydia the spell goes better than the group would’ve hoped.

 

When they finish, Faith and Buffy untie Katherine and give her the whole slayer spiel. After, their long, but not long explanation and guidelines a knock sounds at the front door.

 

“It’s her brother.” Lydia shouts from the living room.

 

Allison opens the door.

 

“Hello, I’m sorry to bother you, but I think my sister Katherine is here.” Andrew starts trailing off. He pushes Allison only for him to be thrown onto his back a foot planted on his chest. He gives her a sign of surrender, but she stays unmoving.

 

“Artemis.” He whispers. “You’re her parallel, aren’t you?” He asks from his place on the floor.

 

“Depends on who is asking.” Pulling a dagger from her back pocket getting ready to strike.

 

“Allison!” Lydia shouts from the living room. “It’s okay he is the one of Zeus!”

 

Removing her foot from his sternum, she holds a hand out to him with an apologetic look.

 

“It’s alright I would’ve done the same thing.” Andrew offers Allison a smile while he dusts himself off.

* * *

 

“So, she won’t be of any harm to any of you?” Andrew asks from his place next to Katherine’s sleeping form.

 

“Nope, we gave her what she wanted, but we also gave her a supernatural clean up.” Willow says with a smile.

 

“Thank you.” He says to the whole group. “Thank you for sparing her and healing her pain.” He finishes a grateful look on his face.

 

“Don’t thank us it was Lydia that came up with the idea.” Buffy says from across the room.

 

“I just took the philosophical approach and used an actual power source instead of a metaphorical one.” Lydia supplies nonchalantly.

 

“I see. You must be Nox’s parallel.” Andrew says looking at Lydia a knowing smile on his lips. “When the great battle is to take place, I will be on your side.” He says picking up Katherine’s still sleeping form making his way towards the foyer. “Until then, enjoy the rest of your summer ladies and have a safe trip back to Beacon Hills you two.” He says before leaving the Summer’s residence.

 

“Well, that was a job well done.” Allison yawns wrapping her arms around Lydia’s form.

 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Faith adds to her sister’s statement taking Buffy’s hand in her own and intertwining their fingers.

 

“I agree, but we are only touching the tip of a very large iceberg my friends.” Dawn chimes in shoving her hands into her pockets.

 

“Whatever comes our way, we can stop it.” Will says from Dawns side.

 

“And if we can’t, I don’t think it’ll hurt to call some help from our friends.” Lydia finishes with a smile.

 

The group rejoices in one another’s presence then disbands for much needed sleep.

* * *

Lying together after the heat of their love making, Allison and Lydia bask in everything that has happened to them as individuals and as a couple.

“Do you really think we’ll be okay?” Lydia asks snuggling against Allison’s chest.

“We’ll be more than okay. We’ll be perfect.” Allison answers giving Lydia a kiss to the crown of her head.

“This summer has been so eventful, that I don’t want to go back to school, to Beacon Hills, to the pack.” Lydia thinks out loud.

“Me neither, but we have to. Our lives are there or at least for the rest of our high school careers. Then we can do whatever we want when we graduate, okay?” Allison replies, a hand now running through Lydia’s hair.

“I can’t wait to start my life with you, Allison Argent.” Lydia shifts further on her side to give the taller girl a kiss.

“Me neither, Lydia Martin. You are my universe.” Allison gives the other girl a passionate kiss intertwining their legs. “Ready for round two, lover?” kissing along Lydia’s clavicle.

“Always.” Fisting her fingers into Allison’s chocolate locks.

* * *

 

 The pair continues their stay at the Summer’s home bonding with Willow, Faith, Buffy and Dawn. By the time it is time for them to depart Sunnydale and head back to Beacon Hills, they drag their feet until Chris Argent calls Allison’s phone and politely threatens to come down there and drive the girls home himself.

 

“I guess this is goodbye then.” Allison starts looking her older sister in her matching brown eyes. She’s amazed that one box brought all of them together and even helped everyone to discover themselves.

 

“Not a goodbye mini-me, a see you later.” Faith brings her into a hug. Pulling away from the younger girls arms, “Besides, we can high tail it down there as fast as we can if need be.”

 

“I’m gonna miss you guys.” Lydia says pulling Willow, Dawn and Buffy into a group hug.

 

“We’ll miss you too.” They chime back.

 

“If you ever want to come try northern small town life, don’t hesitate to visit.” Lydia waves goodbye to the group picking up the last of her things.

 

“Hey little red, take care of my little sis. Little sis take care of dad. He might not say it, but he needs you just as much as you need him.” Faith says a departing tone in her voice.

 

“Will do.” The two girls say together.

 

With their belongings gathered, the couple makes their way to the front door only to pass a man in his mid-20’s and an older man in his late 40’s. “Bye Xander, bye Mr. Giles.” The girls say as they pass them on their way out of the Summer’s home.

 

“Uh, bye.” The men offer back. Before hearing the front door click shut, car doors slam and an engine speeding off down the road.

 

“Who was that?” Xander asks the group.

 

 

“Long story!” The women shoot back happy to see Xander and Giles.


End file.
